


Aggressive Study Habits

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1272109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Rei-chan," he called out while fiddling with his pencil carelessly. "I think it'd be nice if you were more aggressive sometimes. I mean, it's not like you aren't ever aggressive or anything but, like…. You should be more aggressive when we have sex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggressive Study Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/78642859376/aggressive-study-habits-rei-nagisa-nsfw) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10163023/1/Aggressive-Study-Habits).
> 
> Now with [beautiful fanart](http://kgsexysketchyspace.tumblr.com/post/78769848333/nagisa-and-rei-fluff-is-what-i-need-last-time).

Rei was concentrating hard on his textbooks, his eyebrows furrowed and lips tilted down. He was pressing the end of his mechanical pencil against his mouth as he thought. Nagisa sat and watched as the creases between his brows deepened.

It was about a week before finals, and Rei was in full study mode. Nagisa, on the other hand, wanted nothing to do with the textbooks. He didn’t even know why Rei was so worried, since the tests were a whole seven days away, but the taller boy had always been the kind who worried too much about his grades and test results.

Sometimes, Nagisa kind of wished he had the same academic motivation that Rei had. Most of the times, like right now, he could almost not care less. He sighed and lolled his chin on his palm, trying hard not to doodle in the margins of his notes. Rei would only scold him for that later.

His mind began to wander along with his eyes as he traced the familiar landscape of Rei’s organized room.

“Hey, Rei-chan,” he called out while fiddling with his pencil carelessly.

Only the sound of pencil on paper responded. Nagisa patiently waited until Rei was done with his practice problem. After another few seconds, Rei looked up.

“Yes?” he asked, eyebrows still pinched together. He wasn’t angry at Nagisa but was clearly still hung up on his review question.

“I think it’d be nice if you were more aggressive sometimes.”

This time, when Rei’s eyebrows wrinkled, it was a direct consequence of Nagisa’s wording. “What? What do you mean by that?”

“I mean,” Nagisa said, his lower lip jutting out as he thought, “it’s not like you aren’t ever aggressive or anything but, like….” He stopped and hummed, trying to find the right words.

Rei’s attention drifted as his eyes glanced back at his workbook.

“You should be more aggressive when we have sex.”

Immediately, Rei’s eyes went back to Nagisa, and his mouth fell open a little. A faint blush rose to his cheeks. “I—What—?” he gaped.

“Yeah,” Nagisa said, still not aware of how stunned the taller boy looked. “It’s nice that we always do it slowly, and it’s super sweet that you always make sure I’m okay and all, but I think it’d be really sexy if you just kind of like… roughened me up a little.” He stopped and laughed, extremely amused. Nagisa peeked over to the boy across from him.

Rei still couldn’t close his mouth, but neither could he say anything vaguely coherent.

“Rei-chan, are you okay?” the blond asked, getting a little concerned at how red Rei had gotten.

“Wh… What even… We’re studying right now! Why are you even thinking about things like that?” he asked, voice shrill.

“Aww, but I don’t wanna study! It’s so boring! And I’unno, I was just thinking about it randomly…” he replied, casually scratching his chin. “Don’t you just randomly think about these things too, Rei-chan?”

Rei fixed his glasses to hide his face. “Yes, but well…. Not when I’m studying!”

“Really?” Nagisa asked with genuine curiosity. “That’s when I think about this stuff the most! Studying’s so boring….” He heaved a huge sigh and stretched his arms over the table, effectively crushing his textbooks as well as half of Rei’s.

He started making nonsensical noises into the table to express his displeasure and boredom. Nagisa’s pink eyes peeked at Rei as he gave him a lopsided grin from the surface of the desk.

“Hey, Rei-chan,” he called out again. He caught the taller boy’s sharp, purple gaze. “You wanna do it right now?”

Rei was the paradigm of offended as he firmly yelled out, “No!” and, in his mind, Nagisa decided that Rei had definitely “frowned loudly” at him.

“We’re supposed to be _studying_ right now! The tests are in a week, and I’ve barely been able to review up to chapters three in math, two in history, three in—”

“Okay!” Nagisa sat up and held his hands up in forfeit. “Okay, okay! We need to study!”

“Yes, we do!” the taller boy said, face still red. He clumsily shuffled some papers around the table as he tried to regain his lost composure.

Nagisa only giggled at his flustered boyfriend and wiggled his toes in happiness.

“But we can do it afterwards right?” he whispered to Rei after it seemed like the taller boy had settled down again.

The blond laughed raucously as Rei shouted his name in deep offense and turned beet red.

* * *

The next week was crammed full of long review sessions and high stress levels, mostly from Rei. Nagisa stopped by Rei’s house almost every day, since he _did_ study more with Rei than by himself. He was sure he caused Rei more grief than anything, but they somehow managed to finish reviewing everything they were supposed to before the day of the finals.

Rei’s anxiety and frustration had steadily mounted over the course of the week, but Nagisa was always there to nuzzle his worries to bits and smooth out the lines between his eyebrows whenever things got too rough.

“It’s gonna be okay, Rei-chan,” he reassured the taller boy as they took a short fifteen-minute break. “You’ve studied your head off, so you’ll definitely ace everything!”

Rei, who looked exhausted and highly strung, gave Nagisa a weak smile. “Yes, but _you_ on the other hand,” he said with a half-teasing tone.

“Shhh,” Nagisa said and shook his head. He pressed his index finger to Rei’s lips and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was smiling. “Only kisses now.”

He clambered into Rei’s lap and giggled as he kissed him gently on the lips. At the same time Rei muttered, “Nagisa-kun…” in an upset voice, he looped his arms around the taller boy’s neck. He didn’t miss the contradiction in his boyfriend’s words and actions as Rei’s hands settled warmly on his hips.

It was with a jump and some clawing at the ground before Rei was able to find his cell phone and shut off the alarm that he had set for their break.

* * *

 On the day of finals, Rei was a quietly nervous wreck. Everything about him was tense as he entered the classroom, but Nagisa could tell that he was also extremely relieved that they were about to just get it over with. After studying for so long, the taller boy was more than ready to take the tests and call it a day.

He himself was nowhere as well-prepared as Rei, but Nagisa was probably as “prepared” as he was ever going to be when it came to sit-down, written tests like these.

Class started, the tests were distributed, and the time was set.

Nagisa watched as Rei squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and flipped the first page of the test open. He smiled and nodded slightly, cheering him on in his heart as he opened up the stack of papers too.

His eyes settled down on the page.

He had no idea what the first question was asking.

* * *

 Nagisa yawned and stretched widely as they exited the classroom. Everyone was exhausted.

“Rei-chan,” the blond said, rolling his shoulder and sighing. “Let’s go home!”

“Yes,” he replied, sounding very tired. “Let’s.”

The blond peered into Rei’s face to look at his relieved and lax features. He giggled. “You’ve worked hard today, Rei-chan,” he praised.

Rei smiled. “You’ve worked hard too, Nagisa-kun.”

“Nah,” he laughed as he skipped on ahead. “I’m pretty sure I bombed everything….”

* * *

From the time they left the classroom, to when they boarded the train, up until the point they walked back to Rei’s home, Nagisa had rattled off a laundry list of things they should do since finals were over. They should go see a movie together, they should stop by a game center and try to beat some high scores, they should buy snacks and eat them all while reading manga—the list went on.

But Rei had been quiet the entire time. Nagisa didn’t think it was uncharacteristic of him, since the taller boy still responded whenever input was needed, but he did wish that his boyfriend would have at least agreed to one or two of his suggestions. Instead, all Rei said was that they should go home and rest.

“But we have so much time now! None of the teachers even gave us homework! Well, of course they didn’t give us homework, because what kind of evil teacher does that, right?” Nagisa chuckled and waited for Rei to open the door to his family’s apartment unit. “Please excuse the intrusion!” he called out.

As he took off his shoes, he turned around slightly. “Is Auntie and Uncle not home again, Rei-chan?”

“Yes. They’re still at work,” Rei responded. The door clattered a little as it shut.

Something about the taller boy’s voice seemed too tense to Nagisa. He was about to ask what was wrong—because Rei seemed perfectly fine the entire trip back home—but his question turned into a startled gasp as strong hands took him by the shoulders and shoved him up against the entrance hallway.

Nagisa almost bumped his head on the wall, but Rei’s hand gently cradled it to keep him from injury.

“Rei-channmgh!”

Rei’s lips were pressed against his harshly as he pinned Nagisa to the wall, and whatever the blond was trying to say became a garbled mess. Nagisa’s heart started pounding at the sudden change of events, but it wasn’t that he didn’t like what was going on. He was a little startled by how eager Rei seemed, because they always took things so slowly.

But now, as the taller boy leaned over him and moved his lips firmly on his with one hand gripped around his shoulder and the other yanking on his hair, Nagisa had no complaints whatsoever. When he felt Rei’s tongue wet the seam of his lips, he obligingly opened his mouth. Nagisa only expected Rei to twine their tongues together gently, so when his head was pulled back and Rei took complete control over their kiss with his tongue, he started to get hard.

Unlike the soft, languid motions they went through when cuddling, this kiss was completely different. Rei had shoved his tongue into Nagisa’s mouth and was licking him as deeply as the blond could handle. There were moments when Rei’s enthusiasm made breathing extremely difficult, but Nagisa didn’t mind at all.

He whimpered and moaned into the sudden onslaught of wet thrusting and nips, relishing in the unusually loud groans and breathing which came from Rei. He felt like he was being eaten alive, and it turned him on so much.

Nagisa was given half a second’s worth of respite when the taller boy drew away to re-angle their faces, but then their mouths came together again, and Rei was sucking on his tongue and lower lip hard.

As their tongues slid over each other and licked into each other’s mouths, Nagisa tried his best to swallow everything that Rei was giving him. His knees were getting weak from how good the kiss was, and the stiffer his cock was getting, the hazier his mind became.

Nagisa had no doubts that he looked like an absolute mess right now, considering how much Rei had been clawing and scratching at his scalp, but it wasn’t as if his boyfriend looked any more put together.

Between whimpers and soft cries, the blond peeked at Rei. His glasses were still on, but they were badly askew and his cheeks were flushed deeply.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Rei drew back just far enough so they could see each other.

“Nagisa-kun,” he said in a ragged voice.

The blond opened his bleary eyes, his gaze immediately settling on how wet and swollen Rei’s lips looked. Then he looked up into Rei’s eyes. They were blown wide and watching him closely. Nagisa felt like he was Rei’s prey.

“Yeah?” he answered, equally breathless.

“Remember how—” Rei started, and then swallowed, “—you said you wish I was more aggressive?”

Nagisa vaguely remembered. He could barely even remember his name right now, but that was alright. “Yeah?”

“Is now—Would now be okay to try?”

His mind blanked momentarily at the proposal. “Yeah,” he said for a third time. “Yes, sure. That’s totally cool. Let’s do it,” Nagisa responded, completely dazed. He felt his cock twitch.

“Okay,” Rei answered.

And then, Rei had shoved his tongue back into his mouth and jammed a knee between his legs. He moved it up and pressed hard against Nagisa’s erection, causing the blond to let out a sharp, muffled cry and clutch onto Rei’s arms.

His fingers curled into the taller boy’s uniform jacket as he ground on Rei’s thigh. The sound of rubbing fabric filled the hallway as they moaned into each other’s mouths.

Rei’s hands wandered down Nagisa’s body until they reached his butt. When he felt strong fingers knead into his muscles, Nagisa groaned and arched his back sensually. He immediately missed the friction against his cock when Rei moved away but understood what was going on when Rei’s hands traveled to the back of his thighs instead.

He moved his arms behind Rei’s neck and hung on tightly as his boyfriend helped him wrap his legs around his hips. Nagisa crossed his ankles behind Rei’s back and leaned into his body as he was carried firmly. Their kiss didn’t break. His breath was knocked out of him for a second time when Rei shoved him against the wall and rubbed his very obvious erection against him.

If Rei had continued to groan and breathe heavily into their kiss while thrusting against him like that, Nagisa could have sworn he could have cum right then and there. Everything was so fast and hard.

Nagisa wanted to say something, but it was impossible when Rei was stealing every breath he tried to take. Finally, he tilted his chin up and whimpered loudly, forcing the taller boy to break the kiss. Without pause, he began to suck and lick the blond’s jaw and neck.

For a second, Nagisa forgot what he was trying to say, as he was too distracted by the soft and warm lips which pressed against every sensitive spot that he had.

“No,” he whined desperately, his fingers clutching hard into the back of Rei’s blazer. “Rei-chan, let’s go to your room—nngh!”

His own hips betrayed him as he rocked up against Rei’s clothed erection. It couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes since they walked past the threshold of the house, but they were already a disheveled mess.

The pressure on his back disappeared as Rei moved away from the wall. His weight was securely in his boyfriend’s arms again as he was carried farther into the house. Nagisa pressed his sweaty forehead against Rei’s neck and continued to make small noises in the back of his throat as their cocks rubbed together.

Soon, they were at Rei’s room.

Rei closed the door with his foot and made his way toward his bed quickly. Gently, he placed Nagisa on top of the mattress and braced his hands next to him. Nagisa pulled him down for another round of kissing while tugging Rei’s clothing off. Rei helped him along as well.

They got as far as getting his jacket off and shirt unbuttoned before Rei decided to start touching Nagisa through his pants. He gasped and arched enthusiastically into Rei’s hand. With his encouragement, Rei began to rub him harder.

Nagisa was losing it fast. Even though he wanted to prolong everything, at the rate they were going, he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back.

Suddenly, the warmth was gone, and Nagisa sighed and fell back onto the mattress, both relieved and extremely frustrated.

Rei was watching him with a look of pure hunger and awe. It was like he couldn’t believe Nagisa was actually lying on his bed and waiting for him to continue, even though they had done this so many times before.

Quietly, Nagisa said, “Rei-chan?”

And then he was being devoured again.

His jacket was pushed open and buttons hastily undone. A lot of squirming was involved in the process of getting Nagisa’s clothing off, but they managed to strip him down to just his pants. Rei took care of his own shirt as well.

Halfway into another breathless kiss, Nagisa laughed and mumbled, “What’s with the sudden enthusiasm?”

Rei barely managed to answer with, “Built-up stress,” before he successfully removed Nagisa’s belt and pulled down his pants. “Too much studying.”

Nagisa took ahold of Rei’s hips and dragged their crotches together, mumbling his name and gasping at the friction between them. Their foreheads bumped as Rei nuzzled him and reached down for another kiss. The bed creaked as they moved.

“Pants,” the blond muttered, shaking his hair out of his eyes and reaching out for Rei’s belt at the same time. His eyes hungrily traced the obvious bulge which tented the front of his pants as he unthreaded the belt from the loops. Rei swallowed loudly as he watched Nagisa’s nimble fingers do away with the buckle and button of his pants.

Before he even pulled down the article of clothing, Nagisa thrust his hand eagerly into Rei’s pants and rubbed his palm and fingers across his thick erection. He loved the way Rei groaned, threw his head back, and leaned into his touch.

Nagisa stroked the outline of his cock through his boxers. “I can’t wait to have you in me,” he breathed out, already lifting his hips up and opening his legs up wider.

In a hurry, Rei’s thumbs shoved his pants and boxers down and he shimmied out of them. They fell on the ground with a loud clatter, thanks to his heavy belt.

Pink eyes fastened themselves on the sight before him. Rei was hard and red, and the tip of his erection was beaded with clear precum. It twitched and strained up as Nagisa continued to watch him. Nagisa felt himself swell up more at the mere sight of how aroused his boyfriend was.

He was about to take off his underwear as well, but Rei was faster than him. His boxers joined the haphazard pile which had built up on the floor.

Rei licked his lips and readjusted his glasses as he looked down at Nagisa’s exposed figure. The blond had bent his knees and planted his feet on the mattress so that Rei could easily fit between them. His cock lay heavy and hard on his stomach, aching for release.

Suddenly, the taller boy reached out with his hand. Nagisa jumped when he felt Rei’s warm thumb rub up against his entrance dryly. Rei’s fingers were thick and long, and just imagining how it would feel to have them shoved into him, twisting and curling into his sweet spot made Nagisa’s cock leak out even more wetness.

Quietly, he whimpered. “Put them in?” he asked, biting his lower lip and pushing his hips up farther, as to draw attention to his cock and hole.

Rei inhaled once quickly and then reached over him to his bedside table. He came back within seconds with some emergency supplies: a clean towel, lubricant, and a condom packet.

“They won’t be back until after eight,” Rei said, as he held up the items. They both knew what he was talking about.

“Don’t need the condom then,” the shorter boy responded, already lifting his hips up so that Rei could spread the towel beneath him.

Rei tossed the condom back into his drawer and uncapped the lubricant.

Nagisa was glad that Rei’s parents wouldn’t be home until so late, because there was no way he could stay quiet today, not when Rei was being so assertive.

The taller boy was careful to warm up the lube with his fingers before placing them against Nagisa’s hole and circling it. He stopped. “Okay?” he asked.

Nagisa breathed in deeply, relaxed, and nodded.

Low burning scratched at him as his entrance was abruptly stretched apart. A soft, surprised cry slipped from his lips as he bucked up and scrabbled at the sheets beneath him. He wasn’t expecting Rei to push in two fingers at once, but the sudden intrusion was delicious. Rei didn’t even stop. He only continued to thrust his middle and ring fingers into him quickly, expertly curling them against his prostate.

The squelching noises which came from his ministrations were lewd and erotic. Rei’s breathing was heavy as he stretched Nagisa’s hole open with much more haste than he usually did.

It felt good to have Rei pushing into him like that, his fingers so much larger and calloused than his own. With each drag in and out, Nagisa could feel tingling spread through him. He was just about to ask for more when the taller boy shoved a third finger into him and pushed until he couldn’t go any deeper. This time, he waited for a while, slowly wriggling them in his tight heat and watching as Nagisa caught his breathing again.

The blond squeezed down and moaned. It turned into a whimper when Rei started to spread his fingers apart. A slow heat uncurled in him as the pleasure of being fingered increased. Rei focused on pushing apart his first ring of muscles, where he knew Nagisa was most sensitive. It worked, because the blond’s stomach became increasingly wet as his cock twitched and dripped on himself.

“Aah—” Nagisa cried. “Rei-chan, _more_ —please…” He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation of being stretched apart. Every time Rei managed to brush up against his sweet spot, he hummed. His toes curled into the sheets as he rolled his hips up.

A warm breath went over his cock, and he barely had time to open his eyes and look down before Rei’s mouth wrapped around his erection. Nagisa couldn’t help but jerk up in pleasure to try and get deeper into that addicting heat. Rei’s tongue undulated along the underside of his stiff cock as he moved down on it, his fingers never stopping. The sound of Rei’s sloppy blowjob joined the squelching of his hole being prepared.

He reached down in blind pleasure to thread his fingers through Rei’s hair and pressed the back of his other hand against his mouth. As the taller boy continued to bob enthusiastically on his cock, Nagisa whimpered into his wrist. He peered between his legs to watch Rei take him into his mouth over and over again, his lips wrapped around his length and cheeks brushed with the most beautiful red.

Rei took him in deeply and slowly until Nagisa felt himself hit the back of his throat. Carefully, Rei swallowed a few times and sucked on him. The pleasure almost grew to be too much as his boyfriend pressed his fingers against his prostate at the same time and rubbed firmly.

He felt tears form at the corners of his eyes as Rei kept overstimulating him. The next time he looked down at Rei, the taller boy was staring directly back, his eyes bright and intense as he kept sucking him off. The look his boyfriend was giving him was one of pure arousal and possession. Nagisa whimpered as he felt another spurt of precum drip from his cock and down Rei’s throat. Loud vibrations ran down his length as Rei moaned and swallowed everything Nagisa gave him.

“Rei-cha... nnm! If you keep—doing this… I’ll cum….” He blinked to keep the tears from falling.

With one last, hard suck, Rei drew back but kept his fingers in him. The blond untwined his hold from his hair and let him sit up. He whimpered and bit his lower lip, both glad and upset that Rei had stopped.

“Nagisa-kun,” Rei said, his voice rougher and deeper than usual. His mouth was still slick with saliva and precum. Nagisa shivered and mewled in reply. “Do you want to cum?”

“I want… you to put it in me,” he replied, not-so-subtly clenching down on his boyfriend’s fingers. He earned a slow, long drag in and out for that. His eyes returned to Rei’s cock, which was now steadily dripping onto the towel that was prepared earlier. His own erection throbbed and ached just looking at Rei.

He imagined Rei’s cock in place of his fingers, stretching him out even more than he was now. Nagisa could almost feel how thick and hard he would be in him, and how good it would feel to be stuffed full like that. It would be so wet with Rei’s precum dripping out of his hole as he was fucked. This time, he would get fucked, Nagisa knew.

It wasn’t going to be a slow, drawn-out session. It was going to be raw and aggressive, and he was going to feel every inch of his boyfriend’s cock crammed into his tight hole. Just thinking about it made him closer to the edge.

“Do you want to cum right now?” Rei asked again. His words were breathless and short. He twisted his fingers deeply in Nagisa.

A spasm went through his body as his sweet spot was hit again. His cock strained up and fell back down on his stomach. “Not fair,” he whined, furrowing his eyebrows deeply.

“Touch yourself,” the taller boy said—commanded—and Nagisa groaned. He never heard Rei being so harshly assertive before. At least, not when they were having sex. “I want—I want to watch you make yourself cum.”

“Rei-chan…” Nagisa blinked and parted his lips to suck in air.

Slowly, his hands wandered down his chest to rub over his nipples. He pinched them between his fingers and moaned as Rei kept changing the angle of his fingers deep in him. As much as the blond wanted to keep teasing himself, the built-up heat in him was getting too unbearable. His hands found themselves wrapped firmly around his wet cock soon after that.

He dragged his fingers teasingly up his hard length, just stopping before the flared tip. A dribble of clearness came from his slit. Nagisa watched himself as he reached lower and began to stroke and rub at his balls, occasionally pulling at them and squeezing. Even though he was usually silent when he jerked off alone, he let his voice out freely in front of Rei. The little cries and hitches in his breath made the taller boy fingerfuck him harder.

His hand started to pump himself, starting a good rhythm. Slick noises came from between his legs as he thrust into the tight circle of his own fingers. Rei was still pulling him apart without mercy, and Nagisa was sure that the soft pink of his ass was eating up every sharp push that went into him. He rubbed his own slit and threw his head back on the pillow as he teased himself into a mess. His fingers kept slipping on his dick, and the throbbing was killing him.

Nagisa could feel Rei’s heavy gaze on him as he pleasured himself. He opened his tear-blurried eyes to confirm his suspicions. Their labored breathing filled the room, punctuated constantly by wet squelching noises.

Finally, he began to speed up his strokes, giving up on keeping a semblance of restraint.

“Rei—chan,” he whined as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge. It was embarrassing and arousing to masturbate while Rei was watching. He was completely exposed and laid out for him, and the feeling of vulnerability was exhilarating as much as it was terrifying.

“I’m here,” Rei replied, his fingers still massaging his sweet spot roughly. “I’m watching.”

“Feels good,” Nagisa dragged out, a gasp taking him by surprise. He moved his hand faster.

His cock and head pounded. Nagisa bit his lip hard as he reached the point of no return. His entire body tingled and stiffened as he brought himself to completion.

He clenched his eyes tightly and saw white spots flicker across his dark vision. “Rei—Hmngh!”

Overwhelming pleasure and relief coursed from his cock to the rest of him in a series of full-body convulsions. He felt his cum shoot out from his slit and land on his chest and stomach warmly. In his state of hypersensitivity, each jab from Rei’s fingers made him spasm and shake even more.

Three or four more strings of cum spurted from him as he orgasmed and yelled coarsely. After his last body-wracking convulsion, Nagisa stilled and fell back down on the mattress. His knees unlocked as his heels slid weakly across the sheets. Rei’s fingers stayed in him for a second longer before pulling back. The blond whined at the sudden emptiness in him.

His stomach heaved as he lay there with his hand still loosely gripped around his softening cock. Lingering waves of pleasure swept over him gently as he slowly sank down from his high.

“No fair,” Nagisa said the second he got his breath back. He pouted at Rei, who was staring at him with a blown-away expression. “I wanted your cock in me. Look, you’re still hard too!”

Rei cleared his throat embarrassedly and wiped his fingers on the corner of the towel. Nagisa reached to his sides and cleaned his hands as well.

The taller boy leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

“No fair,” he muttered once more between their kiss. “I thought you were going to fuck me hard today…” He bit Rei’s lip in punishment, causing him to wince and draw back slightly.

Despite feeling upset, Nagisa still let Rei rub his bare cock against his thigh as they licked into each other’s mouths. His boyfriend was so hard against him, he was sure it hurt.

Large, warm hands were traveling over his body, soothing the tenseness in his muscles.

Suddenly, they went to his chest, where his cum was still drying. Rei swiped some up and swirled it around his nipple. Nagisa squeaked at the strange sensation.

“You know,” Rei said after tilting his face against him so that Nagisa couldn’t see him properly, “I never said that I wasn’t going to.”

Nagisa whined and squirmed underneath him as his touches became more sensual. With the hand that wasn’t teasing his chest, Rei started to scratch at his scalp pleasantly. Even though he had just cum, warmth started to gather in him again. Rei was patient and didn’t touch his cock directly, but the pinching and scratching was slowly rousing him and making his skin tingle. It helped that Rei was the one being vocal now, with his low groans and heavy sighs. The kisses he placed upon Nagisa’s neck and shoulder were loud too.

He was starting to get hard again the more Rei rutted up against him shamelessly. His length was hot and wet on him.

The blond let Rei rut on him for a few more seconds before pushing him away.

“Back up,” he muttered.

Rei looked mildly bewildered at the sudden request but did as he was asked.

Quickly, Nagisa flipped himself over and rested on his knees, elbows, and upper arms. He shoved his face into Rei’s pillow and purposefully jutted his ass into the air. His half-hard cock hung over the spread towel as he waited. “Fuck me?” he asked, relaxing his entrance and moving back.

Rei moved closer to him immediately. His hands gripped his hips as he thrust his cock between the crease of his ass. He rubbed up against Nagisa’s hole but didn’t push in. Soft, dry rubbing sounds were elicited as Rei stroked and squeezed his toned yet soft muscles. He pulled Nagisa’s cheeks apart and continued to slide his erection there. The blond could hear the labored breathing coming from his boyfriend.

Every time Rei pushed his hips forward, Nagisa swayed with the motion. His cock swung back and forth with each thrust, and the movements were enough to get him harder. He hummed into the pillow pleasurably.

Abruptly, the rubbing stopped, and the shorter boy almost turned around to see what the matter was. But then a heavy stinging sensation struck him repeatedly, and he had to bite his lower lip to keep from whimpering too loudly. Rei exhaled harshly behind him as he slapped his cock against Nagisa’s ass lewdly. He could feel strings of precum sticking and unsticking to and from his lower back and cheeks as Rei pleasured himself.

Rei alternated between that and rubbing against him for several minutes until Nagisa was hard and dripping again.

After his boyfriend realized he was ready to go again, Rei switched to rubbing his cock between Nagisa’s legs, making sure to slide up beneath his balls and up against his erection. Rei had been hard for so long that his cock jutted up painfully as he held their cocks together and rolled his hips.

Nagisa turned his head and mewled anxiously until Rei leaned forward and sucked on his tongue. Their angle was difficult to work with and ended up smearing saliva down the blond’s chin. The two of them continued pushing their tongues against each other wantonly until Nagisa couldn’t take it anymore.

“Put it in already—fuck me, Rei-chan, please—” he whined, voice wavering like he was going to cry.

The taller boy drew away again after one last kiss. He steadied himself behind Nagisa and pushed his thumbs on either side of his hole. The blond could feel as Rei pulled him apart. The blunt of his boyfriend’s slick erection rested there for a second and circled him a few times. He opened up his muscles and waited.

Slowly, a heavy pressure began to penetrate and stretch him apart. Rei’s tip was wide, and it was hard to push in even with all the previous preparation. Normally, Rei would apply more lubricant on himself before going in, but all the foreplay they had gone through seemed adequate enough. Nagisa moaned as he felt himself take him in bit by bit. Finally, he had stretched far enough to let the thickest part of the taller boy’s cock in. The blond waited for Rei to push the rest of his length in slowly.

Instead, Nagisa's eyes widened and he let out a sharp cry. He arched up from the bed as Rei slammed into him in one thrust without warning. A low burn filled him. Even with all the precum that Rei’s cock had been coated with, it was still a drier and rougher than either of them was used to.

“Haahn! Ah—Rei—!” The pleasure of being forcefully stretched apart made him shake violently. “Mmngh! It’s so much—aah…!”

Nagisa whimpered as he tried to get used to the feeling of fullness throbbing and rubbing against him. He twisted his fingers hard into the sheets as Rei rubbed his lower back and breathed loudly through his mouth.

“Does it… hurt?” he asked, embracing him from behind and slowly rubbing his taut stomach in a soothing gesture.

He shook his head, despite the sting of being so abruptly filled. “No—Feels good…. You’re so hard... and deep….”

Rei drew back and thrust into him. The pleasure made his eyes wet again. Nagisa panted wantonly as he shook. Rei's hands felt wonderful on him as he smoothed them over his ass and squeezed.

The blond leaned over the mattress and clutched at Rei’s pillow. He pushed his face against it and inhaled deeply, taking in his boyfriend’s scent as he was fucked from behind. His entire being was being devoured by Rei, whose hands wandered across his chest and tugged at his cock, lips sucked and kissed his neck and shoulders, and cock which filled him up with precum and sloppy thrusts.

He found it too difficult to breathe, lifted his head, and arched his back. Rei continued to pound into him, hitting his prostate almost every time. Rei was moving in him so quickly that it was all he could do to continue keening and moaning over the wet slapping which pounded into him without rest. The same pleasure which wracked his body previously was building up again quickly. Rei’s length reached so much farther than his fingers were able to, and being fucked this deeply was making his mind hazy.

Nagisa yelped when Rei’s took his cock and started to jerk him off. He could feel every one of his callouses against his sensitive skin. He never quite appreciated Rei’s former pole-vaulting days nearly as much as he did when he was getting a handjob from him. When Rei started to abuse the head and slit of his cock, Nagisa couldn’t take it anymore. He clenched his eyes and bucked his hips as tears slipped down his cheeks slowly.

Breathing properly was impossible as blinding pleasure shook him to his core. The friction in his hole was addicting as it burned and dragged against him. He panted through his mouth as if he were in heat and let his vision swim.

“Nagi… sa-kun…” Rei gasped out as he kept thrusting in. He reached in front of Nagisa and pressed his fingers into his open mouth, earning a startled moan.

Rei’s fingers felt foreign and intrusive between his lips, but Nagisa didn’t mind. He started to roll his tongue over the digits and sucked on them eagerly, wanting to give Rei as much pleasure as he was receiving.

Wetness started to drip from his mouth as Rei imitated his thrusting motions in his ass with his fingers, and Nagisa could only whimper and exhale sharply whenever it became too much. Every time he needed to catch his breath, Rei retracted from his mouth and pressed the wet pads of his fingers against his bruised lips. But it was only for a second before he forced the blond’s mouth open again and dragged more saliva and cries from his tongue.

His ass was just as messy as Rei’s erection pushed and pulled precum in and out of him. It was a lot wetter and well-lubricated, since he had gotten so excited and spurted out so much. Clearness dripped down from Nagisa’s hole and onto his cock and thighs with each thrust.

Nagisa’s mind spun as Rei grunted behind him and fucked him raw. It was as if Rei was taking out every minute of his pent-up frustration and worries on his body and was not going to stop until Nagisa was thoroughly milked. He turned his face away from his boyfriend’s thick fingers and let him smear saliva across his cheek.

“Gonna c-cum, Rei-chan! I can’t—hold back anymore…!”

Shakily, Rei hummed in agreement. “M-Me too. Ah—I….”

Rei’s hand got much wetter when he thrust hard and hit Nagisa’s prostate, and the blond let out another spurt of precum. Rei rubbed it messily back on his length and let the excess drip between his fingers. Nagisa felt as Rei’s saliva-coated hand dug into the side of his hips as he pressed their bodies close. Their balls slapped together with every thrust, driving them closer to the edge.

“I’m… cum-ming! A-Ahh! Hah—…!”

Nagisa seized up for a second time as Rei’s cock penetrated him repeatedly and amplified his pleasure. He came less than he did the first time, but the sensations were stronger than before, since he was filled with something so much bigger than fingers. He could feel his cock throb and twitch as Rei jerked him dry onto the towel and his thighs and arms shook with the effort to keep himself up.

Cum started to fill him up as well, as Rei moaned loudly and shamelessly into his hair and continued moving. The sloppy noises of their fucking increased when Rei pushed and pulled his release into Nagisa. Wetness stretched and dripped from the blond’s hole as he thrust.

Rei drew away halfway through his orgasm and pulled out of Nagisa. His cock continued to spurt cum as he rubbed himself against the crease of Nagisa’s ass cheeks. He felt Rei’s warmth land on his back and drip off him thickly. Most of it collected at the small of his back. Rei kept rubbing his cock and balls on his ass until he couldn’t anymore.

Both of them were breathless afterwards and stayed in the same spot for a second. Occasionally, Nagisa shivered from post-orgasmic bliss and swallowed hard. Rei absently rubbed soothing circles on his hips with his thumbs as they rested. The taller boy’s soft cock still rested on over his entrance, which lazily let spurts of cum ooze out every time Nagisa squeezed too hard.

Rei’s fingers scratched against his abused and sensitive hole, spreading the mess there lewdly. He didn’t say anything as he kept pulling and pushing his hole until his own seed seeped out. Nagisa could only assume that Rei was completely mesmerized by the sight of his cum covering literally every part of him.

A shuddering breath came from behind him, and a puff of warm air swept over his hole and balls. Nagisa breathed heavily as closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being touched. A tentative lick went over his perineum and swept up to his hole.

He cried and mewled into the pillow. “No, that’s—dirty, Rei-cha—n!”

His boyfriend paid him no heed as he alternated between sucking and licking his entrance and cramming his fingers in to pull out cum from him. Rei’s tongue was hot and smooth on him. Nagisa closed his eyes and tried to squirm away since he was feeling oversensitive, but the hands which held him down and apart were inescapable. It was almost too much when Rei took his balls into his mouth and suckled on them softly.

“Feels… ahn, weird….” He whimpered and shook from being stimulated so much. All of his moving and clenching caused more of Rei’s cum to spurt out. Instead of turning away, Rei only moaned and hungrily swept his tongue over him.

Nagisa would have never thought that his Rei, who was always so proper and prim, would go down on him so eagerly. It was beyond his imagination to think doing something so dirty was pleasurable to Rei, but with every suck and lick on him, Nagisa started to believe it.

After all the fucking they had done, however, even having Rei’s skillful tongue squirming and licking in him wasn’t enough to make him hard again. Nagisa was done for now, though it was still incredibly satisfying to be pampered like that.

Rei didn’t stop until he couldn’t scrape out any more cum from his hole. The blond whined weakly as Rei moved away.

Soft lips pressed themselves wetly and lovingly against his shoulder blade as he reached past Nagisa for the bedside table. The drawer slid open as Rei took something out again. The blond remained still as rough fabric dragged across his back and wiped up the mess Rei had left on him. Rei swabbed at his inner thighs and ass as well, where cum was dribbling from.

Eventually, Nagisa got too tired of being on his knees and rolled onto a cleaner spot on the towel spread beneath him. He let Rei wipe off his chest as well while he got comfortable. His boyfriend gently dabbed at his face for the saliva which had been left behind. He closed his eyes as he faced the ceiling tiredly.

Rei took the towel from under his hips and discreetly got rid of it. He leaned down and kissed the traces of tears from Nagisa’s eyes. When he tried to go in for a kiss, Nagisa bit him harshly and batted at him petulantly.

“That was too much,” he huffed, frowning at Rei.

The taller boy had the decency to look properly chastised and apologized meekly. “You looked too good. Sorry.”

He pinched Rei on the hip sharply and frowned some more. Rei was going to apologize again, but Nagisa shut him up.

“But!” he said, letting a sly smile replace his half-serious scowl, “That was amazing,” he said.

Rei cleared his throat without commenting on Nagisa’s statement. He was turning red again.

“ _You_ were amazing,” Nagisa continued while smiling brightly. His boyfriend buried his head into his pillow and hid.

“I can’t believe you made me cum twice and _still_ fingered me after we were done. _And_ you licked me out too!”

This time, Rei let out a mortified groan and refused to look up. Nagisa wrapped his arms around his embarrassed boyfriend and giggled.

“We’re gonna have to get you stressed out way more often, Rei-chan,” he declared happily. “I want you to fuck me like that a lot more.”

Rei drew back and stared at him, affronted. “Nagisa-kun!” he said in an admonishing voice.

But Nagisa only laughed until Rei hugged him hard and smothered him with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm on [Tumblr](http://www.brumalbreeze.tumblr.com) too, so drop by and chat with me.... I get kind of lonely there. Lol)


End file.
